


the avengers play spin the bottle

by bellaaanovak



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Confused Thor, Domestic Avengers, F/M, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Snarky Tony, Spin the Bottle, bucky is an avenger, idk what to tag this, it was a prompt, spin the bottle!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaaanovak/pseuds/bellaaanovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s my first day as an Avenger and you expect me to play spin the bottle like a sixteen year old girl?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the avengers play spin the bottle

**Author's Note:**

> for meg ♡  
> first try at writing marvel. cut me some slack, experts. :~)

Walking through the doors of the famous Avengers tower has become a bit of a routine for Steve. Walking through the doors of the tower with his best friend is something he never saw coming.

 

It was a long, difficult journey looking for Bucky but somehow he managed. He had enough determination, focus, and motivation to do so. He’s his best friend, his brother, his… everything else. He couldn’t leave him wondering. There was recognition in his eyes before Steve fell from the helicarrier. It took three hot summer months enduring all over America, Cuba, and Mexico, but he found him.

 

The spark of remembrance was still there in Henderson, Nevada when Steve _finally_ caught up to Bucky.

 

Now, after seven weeks of training, questioning, and summoning all of Bucky’s memory back – with the help of Steve, Natasha, and Fury – Sargent Barnes is now a wonder soldier, seemingly back from the dead like America’s very own mascot. Bucky is a free man as of three days ago, and the Winter Soldier is no longer an assassin trained not to remember anything about his life and to kill ruthlessly.

 

The Winter Soldier is now an Avenger, officially.

 

Bucky has time to actually encounter with the rest of the team all at once – even Thor is on leave from Asgard. Stark and Dr. Banner are discussing something about thermonuclear fusion, Clint is messing with a bow, Natasha is eating an apple, and Thor is trying to figure out a cell phone game when they walk in. Steve doesn’t blame the guy for getting annoyed – mastering cell phones was proven difficult for him, too. Stark begins to clap obnoxiously loudly and shouts, “Hey, there he is! Kids, say _hi_ to Bucky.”

 

Instead of a dead _Hi, Bucky,_ the rest of the team welcomes his friend warmly. There are questions from Bruce and Stark about the technology of his metal arm and even though Steve is nervous, Bucky soaks up the attention like the two scientists are teenage girls back in Brooklyn. Hell, they might as well be. After initial congratulations and questions answered, Stark sets down an empty water bottle down on the round table in the room and invites everyone to sit down.

 

Thor breaks a chair.

 

“Damn,” Natasha drawls. She points to the small, but wide, metal filing cabinet in the corner. “Why don’t you sit on that, Big Guy?”

“Alright.” Thor replies, easily pulling the cabinet to the table and sitting on it.

 

Fury will have Natasha’s head if those files get misplaced; she better know what she’s doing.

 

“Okay, I’ve arranged something…” Stark begins, but Natasha interrupts him.

“Really, Stark?”

“Yeah! The senior citizens at the table will catch on.”

 

Bucky begins to chuckle and Steve turns his head to face him. Hearing Bucky laugh is something of a blessing.

“What’s funny, Buck?”

 

“C’mon, Steve. You don’t realize what’s goin’ on?” Bucky chuckles again, relaxing back in his chair. “It’s my first day as an Avenger and you expect me to play spin the bottle like a sixteen year old girl?” Steve stares at the bottle and feels heat rushing to his face, realizing it is, indeed, spin the bottle that Stark is attempting to play. Even after the serum, _especially_ after the serum, he never got a chance to do things like play games of this nature. He wasn’t involved that way.

 

Stark grumbles and throws his hands up in defense. “ _My_ bad. How am I supposed to know the two oldest dudes in the room know how to play spin the bottle?” Thor coughs. “What?”

“Although you seem to act like you know everything about _everything_ , Tony, I am the oldest… dude, in the room.” The word _dude_ flowed off of the demigod’s tongue uncomfortably, and Steve would much prefer him not say it anymore.

 

“Oh, really, Tough Guy? How old are you, then?” Natasha snaps with a smirk on her face. She seems to have a habit of putting together an adjective and _Guy_ when talking about or to Thor.

“I lost track at three thousand.”

 

Clint spits his water out a little. He raises his eyebrows and tilts his head towards the humungous man next to him and Steve couldn’t help but laugh. “No kidding?”

“Why would I be kidding?” Thor confusedly replies.

 

Stark claps his hands once and reaches his arm out to spin the empty bottle on the table, but Bruce stops him.

“Hey, what—“

“Did you already talk to Pepper about this?” Bruce questions with a concerned look in his eyes.

“Obviously,” Tony shoots back. He pulls out of Dr. Banner’s grip and whips the bottle around so the open end points directly at Clint.

 

Oh, this will be good.

 

The first word that flies from Hawkeye’s mouth is, “No. No way am I letting you kiss me. I have no idea where that mouth has been.”

Tony chokes out a laugh and gets up, and Clint just can’t shoot up quickly enough to avoid Stark’s huge hands on his face. Steve grimaces when they kiss – it’s brief and Stark is laughing, but it is still an awkward sight.

 

Stark gestures to Bruce and it’s his turn.

 

Steve pays some attention to what is going on around him, but he can’t help but revel in the way Bucky’s knee feels hitting against his own under the table. Looking to his left and seeing the man he spent twelve years with before apparently losing him. Seeing the _real_ him. It is something he doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to get over. The pleasure and satisfaction of knowing he saved him is enough for Steve.

 

Bruce kisses Thor’s cheek.

 

Steve thinks about Peggy.

 

Clint tries to leave the room when the bottle lands on Tony, but Stark simply plants another one on him. Steve wonders if he remembered to turn the coffee maker off before he picked Bucky up from S.H.I.E.L.D.’s location for questioning him.

 

Thor refuses to kiss Bucky due to his being committed and faithful to Jane. He calls her his girlfriend, and Steve is sure that’s another word he feels weird about hearing from the man’s mouth. Steve is extremely relieved Thor doesn’t kiss Bucky.

 

Natasha kisses Clint, slow and familiar, and Tony takes a sip of his coffee and mutters what sounds like, “Finally.”

 

And then it’s Steve’s turn.

 

He is suddenly worried with each move of his arm the bottle is going to land on Tony, and although they are somewhat good friends, after New York, he feels like kissing him wouldn’t be pleasant at all. When the bottle stops, it lands on Bucky. Tony shouts, “Finally!”

 

Steve and Bucky turn to Stark simultaneously and Bucky squints. “We haven’t kissed again yet, Stark.” Clint chokes on his water again and Natasha raises her eyebrows. _Again?_ _Yet?_

 

Bucky and Tony are bantering back and forth and Steve isn’t looking at the others anymore. He’s looking at the cleanly shaven, tan profile of his best friend. He’s looking at the way his lips move and the quick rhythm of his eyes flickering back and forth. Before he even knows what he’s doing, Steve’s hand is on Bucky’s cheek and he’s pulling him in. They’re kissing. Their lips are pushed against each other desperately, and their tongues keep wrestling for dominance. Bucky’s cool metal hand under Steve’s shirt makes him jump.

 

Bucky’s teeth scraping against his lower lip makes him remember they’ve done this before.

 

One time.

 

In a bar in Brooklyn.

 

When they pull away from each other, Steve’s face is hot like fire and the room is silent besides Tony, who keeps laughing and whistling.

 

“I’ve missed that,” Bucky whispers, only for Steve to hear. “I didn’t know I missed it for a long time, Steve, but dammit, I’ve missed that.”

“You remember that?” Steve whispers back, staring into the knowing eyes of his best friend.

“’Course I do.”

“You were drunk—“

“I was barely buzzed,” Bucky grins and kisses him again. There isn’t a better feeling in the world.

 

Tony is yelling about how he predicted this, and this is the main reason he wanted to play spin the bottle in the first place. The team begins to laugh along with Stark, and even Clint lets a smile loose.

 

“I believe it is your turn, Bucky.” Thor says in a monotone voice.

“My turn?” Bucky responds with a smile. “Nah. I’m not playing. I’m taking this one,” He tilts his head at Steve, “home.”

 

Steve laughs breathlessly as they get up and gives Natasha a quick shake of his head when she tosses a Styrofoam cup at him and barks, “Thanks for spilling the beans ahead of time, Hotshot.”

 

As Bucky is all hands with him as soon as they’re in the hallway, Steve laughs out loud again, and can’t even begin to explain to Bucky that they aren’t going home.

 

His new apartment isn’t really home.

 

For twelve years, for a week in Henderson, Nevada, for seven weeks in S.H.I.E.L.D.’s secret location -- he was home, then.

 

Bucky is his home and he always will be.


End file.
